Genre
by Rakshapurwa
Summary: Kumpulan drable super pendek mengenai karakter Kuroko no Basuke (GOM Kagami), yang bertemakan genre-genre cerita. Warning: Terdapat hint shonen-ai, OOC, AU, Typo.
1. Chapter 1

Ini cerita baru dari saya, semoga terhibur *senyum*

.

.

**Genre**

**By : Rakshapurwa**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : Hint shounen-ai, Keambiguan kata, Drable, OOC, dan Typo**

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke punya Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Masih ingin membaca?**

**Enjoy**

**.**

**.**

**Adventure**

"Ayo Kuloko kita cari harta karun ditempat ini!"

"Iya Aomine-_kun_."

Dan dua anak kecil menggali kotak pasir bersama, hingga sang ibu masing-masing memanggil mereka untuk pulang.

.

**Angst**

"Kenapa kita tidak bisa bersama? Aku mencintaimu..."

"Ma-Maafkan aku Dai-_cchi_, aku sudah dijodohkan dengan orang lain."

"...Siapa itu? katakan padaku."

"Kau pasti mengenalnya—dia...dia adalah sahabatmu."

.

**Crime**

"Kau tidak akan bisa lolos dariku Taiga, karena aku berjanji akan menangkapmu."

"Coba saja tuan detektif Akashi-_sama_, semoga kau berhasil menangkapku."

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, sang pencuri menghilang ditelan kegelapan malam.

.

**Drama**

"Atsushi kau pilih dia atau aku?"

"Kau pasti memilihku kan Atsushi."

"EEEH? Aku malas memlilih—Aka-_chin_, Muro-_chin_ kalian berdua jadi _uke_ ku."

.

**Family**

Makan mie instan saat sedang hujan sungguh nikmat. Apalagi jika makan ditemani oleh keluargaku sambil menonton film bersama. Rasanya benar-benar menyenangkan.

Ini ceritaku mana ceritamu?

Karya : Midorima Shintarou, 5 tahun.

.

**Fantasi**

"Akan aku kabulkan tiga permintaan-_nanodayo_."

"Asik—kalau begitu aku mau punya banyak uang, punya pacar yang sexy, dan aku ingin kulitku jadi putih."

.

**Friendship**

Setelah berlatih dengan keras ditemani teman-temannya yang setia, seorang Kagami Taiga akhirnya mendapatkan suatu penghargaan yang sangat membanggakan. Suatu penghargaan yang sangat ingin ia capai. Yaitu mendapat juara pertama pada lomba balap gundu saat 17-san kemarin.

"Taiga mau bilang telima kacih ke Kuloko dan Aomine kalena cudah mau minjemin cendok dan kelereng untuk Taiga belatih—", ucap Kagami kepada Kuroko dan Aomine saat mereka tengah main gundu setelah berlomba.

.

**Horror**

"Menurut Kuroko-_kun_ lebih seram hantu atau Akashi–_sensei_?"

"Akashi-_sensei_."

Anak kecil selalu berbicara jujur.

.

**Humor**

Mereka semua berusaha menahan tawa ketika melihat Aomine berdandan seperti seorang perempuan.

"Kise bisakah kau memberi _dare_ yang lebih ekstrem dari ini?", ucap Aomine sarkastik sambil berusaha menutupi rasa malunya.

.

**Hurt/comfort**

Murasakibara tengah menangis sedih karena permen miliknya hilang entah kemana, dan Midorima terus duduk disebelah Murasakibara sambil mengusap-usap pundaknya—berusaha menenangkan sahabatnya

.

**Mystery**

"Kagami coklatku tiba-tiba menghilang! Pasti ada yang mencurinya!"

"Apanya yang mencuri—kan kau sendiri yang memakannya tadi pas makan siang."

"—Oh iya lupa."

.

**Parody**

"Tsunderella silakan ambil apel pemberianku ini."

"Maaf nek, menurut _oha-asa_ apel bukanlah benda keberuntunganku."

.

**Romance**

'Kuroko-_cchi_ aku mencintaimu :* '

'Aku tidak mencintaimu Kise-_kun_.'

'_Lol_ bercanda, _love you too_.'

Hampir saja Kise histeris gara-gara pesan singkat dari Kuroko.

.

**Sci-fi**

"Jangan dekati aku tuan _alien_ aku mohon."

"Aku ingin membawamu ke planetku, perintahku adalah _absolute_."

Dan film berdurasi 90 menit itu berhasil membuat penontonnya terhibur.

.

**Spiritual**

"Aomine ngapain kamu bawa-bawa batu? Jimat ya? Dosa loh."

"Apaan sih! Aku lagi sakit perut tau makanya megangin batu biar sakitnya hilang."

.

**Supernatural**

"Tatap mata saya-_ssu_."

"—Bentar mas maaf matanya ada beleknya."

.

**Tragedy**

"Kagami-_cchi_ jangan mati-_ssu_."

"Kagami akan aku maafkan semua kesalahanmu."

"—Plis teman-teman, Kagami cuma pingsan gara-gara kepentok ring basket."

.

**TAMAT**

.

Selesai...maafkan saya kalau hasilnya mengecewakan *bows*

Maaf pula karena ada beberapa drable yang tidak sesuai dengan genre nya *bows*

Sekian dari saya, adakah yang mau mereview cerita ini? *memelas*


	2. Chapter 2

Maaf, untuk chapter ini lebih sedikit dari chapter sebelumnya *bows*. Selamat dinikmati...

.

**Genre**

**By : Rakshapurwa**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : Hint shounen-ai, Keambiguan kata, Drable, OOC, dan Typo**

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke punya Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Masih ingin membaca?**

**Enjoy**

**.**

**.**

**Action**

"Kau akan mati hari ini Little Tiger"

"Pffft—Menurutku kaulah yang akan mati Mr. Panther."

Dan bunyi tembakan memecah kesunyian malam.

.

**Adult**

"Semalam Kise mendesah waktu aku mengelusnya, tubuhnya juga bergetar keenakan gitu—pokoknya seksi banget."

"Aomine-kun, Kise-kun bukan mendesah tapi me-ngeong."

"Lebih tepatnya mengeram."

"Oh...jadi—lagi ngomongin kucing ya?"

.

**Cooking**

"Kagami tolong ajari istriku memasak—aku tidak mau mati muda!"

"Maaf Aomine, tapi itu sudah takdirmu."

.

**Demons**

"Aku penasaran seperti apa wujud _demon_ itu."

"Masa masih penasaran—kan setiap hari kau melihatnya."

Dan semua mata tertuju pada Akashi.

.

**Ecchi**

"Aomine-_cchi_ mesum daritadi ngintipin cewek terus!"

"Siapa juga yang mesum—aku cuma mau cek dia beneran cewek atau _trap_."

.

**Gender-bender**

"Tetsuya jadi selama ini kau perempuan?"

"Akashi-kun aku _crossdresser_ bukan _transgender_."

.

**Harem**

Hampir setiap hari Kise dikelilingi oleh fans-fansnya, dan bukannya berkurang jumlah fans kise semakin bertambah. Membuat yang melihat terkadang merasa iri dan ingin seperti Kise.

"Kise enak ya dikerubutin cewek-cewek terus."

"iya sih—tapi Kise itu masih aja jomblo."

"—Ah...mungkin dia humu."

.

**Magic**

"Magic..magic apa yang bisa nyalip-nyalip?"

"Hah? Emangnya ada? Taluk deh..."

"...Motor magic."

"ITU MAH MATIC BUKAN MAGIC!"

Kagami emosi.

.

**Material Art**

"Jurus Ungu bergabung dengan Merah."

"Ciaaat! Ini dia Jurus Kuning Dan Hitam Bersatu!"

"Rasakan! Jurus biru bercampur...bercampur...—iya dah yang udah punya pacar mah jurusnya beda... "

Yang jomblo pundung.

.

**Music**

Atas perintah Akashi, para anggota Kisedai bergabung dan membentuk sebuah band. Semuanya terima-terima saja, bahkan ada yang sampai kelewat antusias—Kise—. Tapi semuanya berubah ketika mereka mendengar nama band yang akan dipakai—

—Akashi and The Geng.

Ya, Itulah nama band mereka.

.

**School Life**

"Oi kalian udah ngerjain pr?"

"APA?! PR?!"

"Oh iya hari ini juga ada ulangan matematika-_ssu_."

"HAH?! ULANGAN MATEMATIKA JUGAAA?!"

Dan Aomine pun langsung akting pura-pura sakit.

.

**Shoujo**

Aomie dan kise saling bertabrakan dilorong.

Aomine menangkap tubuh Kise agar tidak terjatuh.

Aomine dan Kise saling beradu pandang.

"Kise..."

"Ya?"

"Kamu berat."

Aomine merusak suasana.

.

**Vampire**

"Aku akan menghisap darahmu sampai habis..."

"Boleh aja sih...tapi gosok gigi dulu mas, biar gigitannya steril."

.

**TAMAT**

.

Oke...maaf kalau makin aneh aja. Dan juga makin gak nyambung antara genre-nya sama drable-nya *bows*

Karena iseng dan sedikit maksa, saya pun membuat chapter 2 ini. Oh iya, makasih buat semua yang sudah mau membaca dan mereview cerita ini *tebar permen*

Sekian cuap-cuap saya, ada yang mau mereview?" *puppy's eyes*


End file.
